


Now and Then

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Gen, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-16
Updated: 2006-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my time, I've seen a lot happen to this world of ours - more of it bad than good, sadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Then

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [От поры до времени](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705261) by [dontshootthedomrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist)



In my time, I've seen a lot happen to this world of ours - more of it bad than good, sadly.

After all, the Fire Nation I knew was far better than the Fire Nation of today. More honorable. Worthy of its legacy.

Today's Fire Nation has slowly crept across the world, destroying lives just as a flame destroys a piece of parchment - efficiently, and completely.

Today, people rant at the Fire Nation, hatred in their words.

In my day, we no more hated Fire than we hated Earth, Air, or Water.

Everything was in balance.

Now, everything is in chaos.


End file.
